Coexistence
by Tumerboy12
Summary: Join Zach on his adventures through Ylisse with the Shepherds, oh and his senior year in high school we'll tag along for that too. let's just hope the two don't screw him over somehow. Rated T. No longer accepting Oc's. (Chrom x FemOc) and (Tharja x MaleOc). future pairings in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**Coexistence**

"Hey Zach come on wake up already, we're going to be late for school!" My little brother David shouted at me through my closed bedroom door.

I slothfully opened my eyes and saw that my alarm clock had reset itself, "figures," I mumble into my pillow as I softly tap the screen of my I pod touch and see that it was in fact 7:30 giving me 25 minutes to get David and me to school on time.

"David put some pop tarts in the toaster for me, I'm gonna hit the shower quick before I come down." I called back through my door as grabbed some clean or more likely cleanish clothes to wear to the first day of my senior year in high school.

After I had finished getting dressed I realized I'd forgotten two very important items i.e. my I pod and Nintendo 3DS. After grabbing them from the confines of my room I dashed down the stairs to the kitchen counter where my brother had left both my breakfast and house and car keys. I grabbed them both and sailed out the door like shot.

On the way to the school parking lot David seemed, jittery not that I blame him, he was finally out of middle school after all. Though I had to admit I was more than a little nervous for him, this was making me want to lecture him on things I had to learn the hard way; however in the end I was able to swallow this cocktail mixed feelings; "Well here we are." I muttered as I stepped out of the now stopped car. "Come on, it's not a good thing to be late on the first day." I said to my now quiet brother who was practically clinging to my side.

"Finally, it's lunchtime." I moaned as I filed out of my third period Math class with Mr. Arnold. I then descended the steps to the second floor and filed into the senior commons, a quick scan of the area showed me that most of my friends were sitting outside today. When I arrived at the table I noticed that David was already there, chatting up some of our mutual friends.

"Room for one more?" I asked facetiously, not bothering to wait for an answer; as my friends had saved me a spot. After most of us had finished eating we caught each other up on how our respective summers went. Long story short, not a lot had changed; then we decided to swap schedules, since none of us were in the same classes anymore.

"Damn bro you got a tough first quarter!" One of my best friends, Tom exclaimed.

Don't remind me, I mean from what I can tell you all have it easy compared to me." I said ragging on the group for bringing this up.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding." The loud speakers chimed.

"Well that's our cue everyone." I said to the rapidly emptying table, throwing my bag over shoulder.

'Let's see fourth period English, creative writing that's not too far away from where I am now.' I decided to sneak through one of the schools many 'secret passages' for the sake of timeliness.

"Ah Zach, glad to see you in my class this year." The teacher Mrs. Williams said to me as I walked into the classroom.

"Nice to be here." I said trying to sound as genuine as I could, and apparently succeeding because she smiled at me and directed me to a seat.

…

As the final bell of the day sounded I thought to myself 'what should I play when I get home' the answer of course was obvious Fire Emblem Awakening followed by a bit of Warframe. I saw David waiting for me at the Grand Caravan and jogged over to my spot by the curb to start the drive that always somehow took longer getting back, rather than going to. I knew today would have been no exception, but Mrs. Williams had mercifully let us a full three minutes early; David had somehow gotten out five minutes early which is just his luck.

The drive home was thankfully quiet, but it wouldn't kill my little brother to talk to me would it. Then I noticed I was becoming increasingly tired by the second, letting a yawn escape my throat as I pulled into our drive way. Stumbling out of the car and into the house I went up to my room to do my homework, hoping David didn't notice how strange I had become on the drive home; it was what I always did after school, well minus the part about David and my strange behavior; and it was what I had intended to do. Fate however had other things in mind.


	2. Rude Awakening

Coexistence

'Ow w my aching everything, oh god what decided to die in this place it smells awful; hey wait a minute'. Finally I decided to force my eyes open, what I saw was not a welcome sight, kind of expected sure, but unwelcome all the same. I wasn't in my room anymore that much was certain, and by the looks of it I was in an alley in what I was now hoping was just one of the older parts of town.

"Alright lads, his majesty said he wanted this place torched so that's what we're gonna do." A guttural voice murmured to the people around him. The men around him all gave nods of agreement, then a few of the thugs began some barely audible gibberish, next thing I knew buildings were on fire and people were screaming bloody murder and running for their lives, if they were fast enough.

"Well this is just fudgin' great; not only do I have no idea where I am, but I'm also practically cornered by a bunch of maniacs that would probably sooner try to kill me than help me!" I exclaimed, having a mini panic attack.

"Oh well, if I'm gonna die than I'm doing it on my terms." But first let's see what I can use to fight these guys with. That's when I noticed that I was actually armed with a wide assortment of medieval weapons including a katana, bow and arrows, daggers that seemed to have their own pouches, and dual short swords, along with some semi-modern assassins creed type getup. Remembering that I had a backpack I looked and saw that I must have been using it as pillow, I grabbed it and placed the bow and quiver full of arrows carefully inside.

Standing up I unsheathed the katana being careful not to cut the backpack which was now on my back, "Hey, I think I heard something, come on with me." One of the brutes said, bringing at least two other bad guys with him.

"Well shit, I'd better get out of here before, things get any worse." I muttered to myself.

_Man I hope I don't die that would be dumb way to end a dream; oh look they're splitting up and there's only three of them from what I can tell. I suppose now might be a good time to make a break for it._

"Well, time to blow this place." I said, gripping my sword in preparation to strike, then the worst thing that could have happened, happened. The man that stood between me and freedom saw me. Letting adrenaline and instinct take control of body I charged at the ax wielding man at full speed, intending to stop him from summoning help.

"Hey, I've found the little Ylissean pup he's over here." The man shouted, attracting the attention of several comrades of his.

Well so much for that, wait did he say I was Ylissean; than I must be in Southtown.

"Well boys, looks like we... hurgh." The barbarian didn't get to finish his sentence, on account of his life being ended by my sword. I could already see that I was outnumbered, even so I didn't really care; I mean it's just a dream what's the worst that could happen if I die; I mean it's not like I'm not going to wake up if they kill me. I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Come on, let's do this than," I shouted cockily with a shit eating smirk on my face, I didn't have to wait long for my taunt to take effect as the enraged bandits quickly tried to over power me.

First I was attacked from my left side by a charging myrmidom, who was swiftly elbowed in the face and decapitated, than I was attacked by another barbarian who was quickly disarmed and dispatched to the great beyond. Unfortunately what I hadn't taken into account was the mage in the back row who had been readying a thunder spell, which I was too busy killing to notice when he'd fired it at me.

When that thunder spell hit me I realized several things in rapid succession things like-holy balls I was just electrocuted, and it hurt; and I'm hurt, this is real, shit I'm gonna die, but I don't want to die.

I tried to move, to crawl away at the very least, but I couldn't for some reason; than I felt it, my blood was erupting out of wound in my abdomen made by my own sword no less.

"Well, well, well looks to me like your lucks run out kid, but don't worry I promise to make you suffer for what you did to my friends." The mage spoke as he walked slowly over to my limp form, with a sinister grin on his face. When he finally reached me he paused, clearly weighing my life in his hands than he knelt down so that he was looking me in the eye and began to slowly lift the sword out of my wound; than he wrenched it back into my gut out of anger.

"I thought I told you to suffer now..." But I couldn't make out what he said next for some reason.

Next thing I knew there was this beautiful green light that would go away momentarily before starting up again, it felt comforting somehow. Than just as suddenly as the light started, it stopped and I could feel myself being moved somewhere.

"Oh Zach no, not like this." a disembodied voice said, clearly upset with me for some reason. It didn't take me long to figure out what was happening, I was dying.

"Oh heck no, we ain't done living yet!" I told myself, while using every last bit of energy I had to move, to stand, to say something.

"Time out." The disembodied voice called out clearly, and just like that everything froze, and just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder; three tall darkly robed, hooded figures appeared out of no where.

"Are you sure he's one of them, L?" The figure on the left asked.

"I keep telling you I'm sure, he's definitely one of them; I did my homework this time, it's all good." The one called L responded.

"He'd better be L, or do I need to remind you of the last time you shirked your responsibilities?" The man on the right asked angrily.

"No, you don't A; because this time I'm right, see for yourself." L retorted, handing A a tablet that he must have materialized. Upon hearing this, the man to L's left also materialized a tablet for himself, and began working on it.

"So can we get started now or what?" L asked, clearly fed up with the situation, the other two men simply looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Great, let me just do one thing before we take off." L said casually.

"And what might that be?" A asked incredulously.

"You know what needs to be done just as much as I do A." L defended.

"I was hoping that we could put that off until after things had been made clear to him. A said dejectedly, "very well you may begin." A sighed in defeat.

Nodding the man named L snapped his fingers, and a pillar of lime green flame poured itself into me than just as suddenly as it started it stopped. "You should be able to move now." L said to me in a tone that was kind but revealed nothing else about who I was dealing with or what was happening.

Deciding to trust this man who I only knew as L, I tried taking his hand which he had extended to me and was surprised to find that I was indeed able to move.

"Alright that's done, now let's get out of here we have a lot to enlighten the boy to as it is. A said clearly becoming impatient with me and L. The three of them then looked to each other and without another word the still nameless figure pulled out an incredibly old looking key and inserted it into the air behind him. Imagine my surprise when he actually opened a portal of some kind.

"Well Zach, after you." L said as he guided me toward the doorway.

"Age before beauty." I said as he was waiting for me to enter.

"Very well if you insist." he replied after giving me an odd look. Then he took a step forward and grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly as we moved forward into the gateway. Then there was nothing.


	3. Voidsong

Coexistence

"H-hey, where am I; what did you chumbaloans do to me? I asked, voice rising from the fear and anxiety of not being able to see.

"Damn it, H can you take care of this please, L and I have business to attend to on earth?" A inquired, having somehow lost his patience in the time it took everyone to go through the wormhole.

"Yes yes, the boy will be in the know by the time you two get back from earth, if not before than." H responded, in an almost impatient tone.

"He'd better be!" A retorted angrily, slamming a door as he left with L.

"Now than in regards to your earlier question, your in a place called the void, but it is more commonly referred to as the afterlife." H explained calmly, as if we were talking about the weather outside.

"You mean I'm dead?!" I exclaimed upset that I died the way I did.

"No, your just really, pretty, kind of dead." H replied.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked dumbfounded by his response.

"It means that your only close to death, because of our intervention mind you." H explained patiently.

"Okay but why did you intervene? And what are A and L doing on earth?" I asked becoming genuinely curious.

"We'll come back to your first question, as for what their doing on earth, they're stabilizing your body so that when you return to earth you won't be in the ground." H said.

"Are you trying to tell me that I have two bodies?!" I asked in a stunned response, hoping I would receive no for an answer.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." H responded.

After a brief silence he began to speak again. "Now as for why we intervened, you see you're a Zodiac Knight. A being whose consciousness can coexist between two realms of reality."

"So I have two bodies because of this?" I asked trying to remain at least a little skeptical.

"Correct, now getting back to the topic at hand, you see you are not the only Zodiac Knight to surface in fact so far there two that have done so, one of which is traveling with lord Chrom, and the other being you."

"How many Zodiac Knights are going to surface?" I asked now even more curious than before.

I wouldn't know that I'm afraid, what I do know is that you'll know when you've found a fellow Zodiac Knight."

"Alright anything else I should know about?" I asked against my better judgment.

"Yes, you must beware of the Riftwalkers, as they are not all worth trusting." H replied.

I was about to ask what a Riftwalker was when H said, "You can sense Riftwalkers much like you can other Zodiac Knights, except the feeling you get is one dread as opposed to one of strength when near a Zodiac Knight."

"Right but..."

"Riftwalkers are beings that enter other realms through the means of passing through the Void, now do you have any other questions." H said, reading my mind again.

"Yes, actually I do, who are you people?" I asked as L and A returned from earth.

"We are the Voices of the Void, and we will be in touch." H replied.

"Good-bye now, and have fun in Ylisse." L said cheerfully.

Then there was nothing again followed by a flash of blinding light with an accompaniment of dirt and tears.

"Well this is a little premature, don't you think, I mean I'm not even dead yet." I said while letting my eyes flutter open.

Suddenly there was a lance in my face, and I had to remind myself that they probably thought I was dead. I was about to open my mouth to negotiate the lance away from my face when someone did it for me.

"That's enough Frederick!" Someone from behind the great knight called out.

"B-but milord he should be..." Frederick started.

"Dead, yes I'm aware, but does that look like a dead man to you." Chrom interrupted.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean he that he isn't a danger to you or lady Lissa." Frederick countered.

"Excuse me, but could I get out of this hole while we're all still young." I said before this conversation could turn against me any further.

"Certainly, give us your hands." Chrom replied, lowering himself so he would be able to reach me and motioning for Frederick to do the same.

"So, what will you do now that your not dead?" Chrom asked tentatively, once I was safely out of the hole.

"I don't know. Come to think of it there's a lot of stuff I don't know right now. I replied in complete and total honesty.

"Might I remind milord, that we already have one supposed amnesiac traveling with us and there is no need to add to that number." Frederick chimed in.

Chrom then decided to shoot Frederick a death glare of some kind, when he turned back to me however there was no sign of hostility anywhere on his face. "Is that so, well what are you unsure of?" Chrom asked politely.

"Well, I'm not really sure how I got here or where here is, so it's kind of hard to say what I'll do next. But other than that my memory seems just fine." I answered on the fly.

"Oh, that sounds kind of like what happened to Robin, except he couldn't remember his name at first. You do remember your name don't you?" Chrom queried.

"Course I do, it's Zach, now may I have the names of you and your companions?" I replied politely, remembering that I hadn't been introduced to anyone yet.

"Of course, follow me." Chrom answered, leading me to the small crowd of people that there was no denying was the shepherds.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Zach, Zach the man in the cloak is Robin. You've already met Frederick the Wary, the delicate one is my sister, Lissa"

"I am not delicate!" The cleric shouted in protest.

"Right, and Erin is the traveling battle minstrel." Chrom continued through his sisters pouting.

At that moment one of the villagers came up and asked if we would stay the night, which Frederick declined on everyone's behalf, much to Lissa's dismay.

**Later...**

"You see Frederick it's already dark out, ugh now the bugs are out." Lissa whined as she tried and failed not to swallow one of the few insects not swarming me. Suddenly there was a loud thud, followed by Chrom asking an unconscious Erin if she was okay. Then there was an all encompassing blackness.

"Shh, I think he's waking up." Came an all too familiar voice.

"Where am I, and why do I feel so cold?" I asked after finally opening my eyes.


	4. Was it a Dream

**Coexistence**

"Time out!" Came the voice of A, and just like that both L and A were standing at my side as well as dashing any hopes I had left for my experiences in Ylisse being a lucid dream.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked panicking slightly.

"We're here to inform you as to why your in the hospital." L replied.

I was about to try and contradict their logic by saying that this is my room, unfortunately that's when I saw that I was indeed in a hospital room hooked up to countless machines and in a patient's gown no less.

"Alright so why am I in the hospital?" I asked.

"Because when you were struck by the thunder spell in Ylisse, it not only electrocuted you, it caused you to be stabbed with your own sword, which as you can imagine had some undesired effects on this body." L stated.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm the hospital because I nearly died in a world that I until only recently thought was fake?" I asked in a shocked rhetoric.

"Well someone catches on quick." A muttered.

"Moving on, the other reasons we are here is to inform you of the appearance of other Zodiac Knights, and to give you guidance." L continued.

"Shouldn't we have covered the whole guidance thing with the enlightening that H gave me?" I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"What we mean by that is, we'll be on call if you have any important questions that need answering." A retorted impatiently.

"Alright, so how many other Zodiacs are we talking here?"

"Two, maybe three, but that doesn't mean more won't appear." L replied casually.

"Okay do you have any idea when we'll find them?" I asked.

"No I'm afraid not." L replied.

"What why not!?" I exclaimed.

"Because they have yet to wake up in Ylisse." L explained.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked angrily.

"It's against the rules for us to seek out you or your fellow Zodiac until they begin coexisting." L replied patiently.

"What we can tell you is your Zodiac Call-sign, as well as the Call-sign of the Zodiac already accounted for." A continued.

"Okay so what are they?" I inquired.

"Yours is Capricorn, and hers is Leo." L explained.

"And are these good for anything?" I asked mockingly.

"They double as your classes, so since your Call-sign is Capricorn your class will be as well." L explained patiently.

"Alright, is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well since you brought it up, yes there is." L replied.

"Well what is it then." I retorted.

"Well Zach, because of the rather precarious position you and the other Zodiac are in, there are certain advantages that are allowed to you." L began cautiously.

"Like what."

"Like something akin to the Bleeding Effect except you'd actually be able to use magic in this world now." A retorted bluntly. L then proceeded to glare at A.

"Okay is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Another advantage is that you'll have access to the extra-dimensional box through your backpack." L replied.

"Oh and be sure to check on your 3DS, we left you a little surprise that should hopefully come in handy, provided you don't lose it." A said.

"Now before we go, there's one more thing that we need to do." L said to A.

"Ah right, almost forgot about that, well I'll get the teleport ready." A replied sheepishly.

"The notebook I'm about to place in your personal effects will allow us to stay in touch." L said. Then he abruptly snapped his fingers, causing a blinding flash of green light followed by a loud popping noise. And just like that time was moving again.

"Zach your okay." My family cried as they began smothering me.

"Yeah course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Uh Zach sweetie, what's the last thing that you remember?" My mom asked cautiously.

"Falling asleep in my room, why what's going on?"

My family began to exchange nervous looks with each other as the doctor walked into the room and asked to speak with them outside.


	5. Possessed

**Chapter5**

So it turns out that after I fainted in my room I started bleeding from god only knows where, and that if it weren't for David finding me when he did I'd be be as good as six feet deep by now.

As for what was happening now, I was lying in an MRI machine trying to fall asleep because the doctors said it would help determine if my brain did this to me.

"So Zach, feeling tired yet?" One of the doctors asked through the machines built in communication system.

"No not really." I replied.

…

"Zach you need to go to sleep so we can see what's wrong with your head." The doctor ordered.

"Well I'm trying it's just this machine is kind of unnerving when you have to sleep in it." I defended.

"Wait a minute Zach, did you just yawn?" Another doctor asked.

"What I don't know, maybe." I said, yawning.

…

"Zach wake up the forest is on fire and we can't find Chrom or Lissa anywhere." Robin shouted as he shook me awake.

"Oh come on!" I shouted while trying to keep myself from choking on smoke.

I grabbed my pack which I had once again been using as a pillow and charged off after Robin. "Hey Robin, wait for me!" I called as I ran after him.

…

Odd he's running even faster now, almost like he's running away from me. But why would he do that?

"_Zach get away from there **now**." _L shouted in my head.

**Meanwhile with Erin**

"_Time out!"_ A screamed my brain.

…

"_Wow is it just me or did everything get super duper slow all of a sudden."_ I wondered.

"_That's cause it did captain obvious, now listen carefully I need you to deliver Marth to Zach; he's in mortal peril!"_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_ I asked.

"_Just get to her during the fight and tell her what I told you and I'll help with the rest."_ A replied.

**And Now with Marth**

Well that's one more risen we won't have to worry about and yet had I known that the risen would still be on our heels even with mother's sacrifice; Gods mother why did you do it, you could've come with us if you really wanted to.

"Hey Marth, there you are listen I need your help with something." Came an all too familiar voice.

"And what might that be?" I asked cautiously, not even daring to face her; gods knew I wasn't ready for that.

"Well it's just that Zach's in mortal peril and we have to help him before something bad happens to him." she said.

"What makes you say he's in that kind of danger?" I questioned.

"Because A told me." She defended.

"Well than let's get going, Zach's in trouble after all." I responded curtly.

And now to Zach and L

"_Geez L not so loud next time, I mean unless you want to give me a migraine."_

"_I'll be as loud as I want when your playing Russian roulette with your life!_ L replied angrily.

"_Wait what do you mean by that?" _I asked nervously.

"_I mean that that's not Robin, it's Grima!" _L dead panned.

"So you've finally decided to enlighten the boy eh L?" Grima asked in what was probably intended as false neutrality, however it still sounded incredibly hostile.

…

"Well than if you intend to stop me I'll have you know that it would be a fruitless endeavor, even in my now weakened state." Grima spoke as he turned to me.

Suddenly I could feel myself lose control of body, "Believe me Grima, if I had any intention using this vessel to stop you we'd already be fighting." I spoke in a voice that was not my own.

"However **we** will not let you harm Naga's scion, and suggest you leave here while we are in a good mood." Came a male voice similar to what mine was now.

"Yes I suppose that would be wise, seeing as whose all in attendance, but know that we will meet again." Grima regarded before finally continuing to run towards god only knows where.

And just like that I was in control of my body again, although it's not like that mattered much when I couldn't even find the energy to move.

"Mother are you alright!?" Marth dead panned.

"Yeah I'm fine just, wait did you just call me mother?" Erin said beaming as she said the last part, how she found the energy to be happy I'll never know.

"Er yes I suppose I did do that." Marth admitted lamely, "but you can't tell anyone." She added quickly.

Erin then proceeded to hug Marth probably in an attempt to comfort her.

"And don't worry we won't tell anyone about this, right Zach?"

"Won't tell who about what now?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Okay so now that that's settled let's get back to the others, they must be wondering where we are by now." Erin said.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting about someone?" I called out as both Marth and Erin began walking away.

"Zach, what are you doing on the ground still?" Erin asked as she turned to me.

"I can't move!" I retorted bluntly.

"Your moving your mouth, now get up lazy bones." She said as walked over and proceeded to kick me.

"You jerk, that was my face!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I know now …"

"Both of you stop bickering this instant!" Marth shouted angrily.

…

"Alright now, clearly Zach was possessed by one of the void masters for too long causing this, unwelcome side effect." Marth explained.

"Wait that can happen?" Erin dead panned.

"Yes it can now, don't you think you owe Zach an apology." Marth said, clearly trying to shame her own mother into doing the right thing.

"Er right, sorry about your face there Zach, here let me help you up." Erin said sheepishly.

…

After about five minutes of walking I decided to broach a now delicate subject.

"So Marth, what do you plan on doing next?" I asked tentatively, hoping she wasn't going to go on a suicide mission of some kind.

"Well I was going to head north in search of Gules but now I think that I had better follow Grima to ensure that he doesn't kill any of my comrades that have already landed here." She said.

This immediately caught Erin's attention, her being the mother and all.

"What are you insane, you can't do that he'll kill you and who ever your trying to protect regardless."

"Yeah and it's not like you know whose going to land when and where." I added in helpfully.

Marth looked like she wanted to object but nodded in half halfhearted agreement instead.

"Alright I'll stick to my original plan, since it means that much to you." Marth said quietly as we approached the clearing where the skirmish had been taking place. Sadly I didn't get to see the cut scene play out on account of me falling unconscious again.


	6. New Arrivals

**Chapter 6**

"Wake up Zach, your presence is required in the void." H ordered.

…

"When I say wake up, I mean wake up **now**!" H roared in anger.

And that's how I found myself in the void at what was apparently some kind of hearing for divine beings that had done wrong on some level.

"All Rise for the sovereigns overseeing of this court Lord Duma and Ladies Mila and Naga." Called a glowing sphere.

"Thank you Bailiff. As you were everyone." Duma said.

"Voices Life and Time, I trust your brother has a good reason for calling us all here today and accusing the two of you, his own brothers no less of several violations of the Treaty of Omniscience. How do the two of you plea?" Naga began.

"Not guilty on the grounds of divine protection, your excellencies." They both said simultaneously.

"So you aren't denying these crimes." Duma asked.

"No, but we do intend to explain ourselves, should you still wish to see us punished for our actions than so be it."

Suddenly there was a deafening bang followed by a large gust of wind.

"Ashunera, what business do you have here?" Naga asked as if greeting an old friend.

"I'm here because we have bigger problems than what your dealing with now." Ashunera replied coldly.

"And what might those be milady?" Duma asked, his voice low and menacing.

"There are risen running amok throughout Tellius!" She exclaimed.

"A, L explain yourselves, now!" The three sovereigns ordered.

"This is sadly not our doing." A began calmly.

"Oh than whose is it than, the tooth fairies?" Duma asked facetiously.

"No you idiot it's Grima's." L retorted

"Explain." Duma replied, clearly flabbergasted.

"It would be easier to show you all." A replied.

"Than do it, but be quick about it." Duma ordered.

Suddenly the setting changed so that we were looking down at a small army of teenagers and one young woman that seemed to be protecting a portal, from a much larger series of armies that were currently trying to rout them.

"Does everyone know what this is?" L asked to the room.

I could feel everyone's eyes being turned toward me instantaneously, "yeah, it's Lucy's escape to the past, at least by the looks of it." I answered quickly.

"Correct, though we're actually viewing the events that take place directly before as well as the children jumping through time." A clarified.

At this point there was a loud demonic roar, as the roof collapsed causing our view of the situation to change to more of a first person perspective, rather than an over head third.

Suddenly the scene freezes, "Your excellencies I must object, the zodiac does not need to, nor is he in any condition to see this!" H exclaims.

"Agreed, Capricorn you are free to return to the physical world, the court will now be taking a brief recess." The sovereigns stated completely in synch with each other.

There was another loud bang and suddenly I was alone with H in what I can only assume was his office.

"So, mind telling why I'm here?" I asked casually.

"Because my idiot brothers damaged yours and Erin's souls." H replied bluntly.

"Oh, and that's bad because why?" I asked, probably making myself seem incredibly stupid in the process.

"You'll see soon enough." H responded.

"Okay but if Erin was affected by this than why only bring me here?"

"Because I didn't want to risk blowing Marth's cover by doing so, and I think it's time for you to wake up." H said coldly as he left with a loud bang.

…

"Well that's odd, I'm still here." I said to no one in particular.

"So this is one of the fabled zodiac knights of other worldly legend..."

"What the, who said that; show yourself!" I called out trying to figure out what was going on.

"Uh, hey boss no offense but how do we know it's soul is in this body?"

"You've clearly never seen a shaman work their magic before, have you Butch?" the voice from earlier asked in an annoyed tone that made me think that had been going on for at least the entire night, well at least I think this was happening at night.

"Well boss this is my first real job so no I can't say I have?" the man named Butch replied.

"Butch, do everyone on this job a favor and shut up." The leader of what ever the heck was happening ordered.

…

"And don't just stand there either, it's unprofessional."

"Well what do you think I should do than?" Butch asked.

"Take the zodiac's personal belongings, the ones that he came here with that is, and bring them to the van." The boss ordered for what was probably far too many times to count.

"Sure thing boss." Butch said.

After another brief silence the man began to speak again, "Thank the gods that idiots finally outta my hair." he began. "Now before we were so rudely interrupted by my idiot of a partner I was about to switch out your iv drip with this one with Tetrodotoxin, and by the time anyone thinks to check on you it will be too late." The man said with a satisfied smugness in his voice.

Suddenly there was a loud screeching sound followed by someone saying "Hey Doc we got to leave, some maniac's setting fires all over the place!"

"But what about the patients?" My would be assassin asked, faking concern.

"The fire department will evacuate them if it's serious enough, now come on!" My savior exclaimed. There was a brief pause followed by the sound of the automated doors opening and closing again.

Suddenly I felt the presence of a harsh but also soothing light, "Shh I think he's coming to, give him some room Sephiran. A mysterious yet somehow familiar voice commanded authoritatively.

As I awoke I noticed two new hooded figures standing over me, one of which had a heal staff.

"Can I help you two with anything?" I asked after a brief silence where nothing was happening.

"Are you okay?" The figure without the staff asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I responded.

Before either of them could answer my question we were interrupted by Frederick, Chrom, and Robin running over shouting; "Who are you and what are doing to our friend?!"

"Well if you must know we were on our way to the capitol when we saw your friend lying on the side of the road, and thought we'd see if he was alright." The one with the heal staff said in an overly polite tone.

"He is now by the way, and you should really take better care of your friends." The other stated pointedly leaving no room for further discussion on the matter.

"Zach can you walk?" Chrom asked as he looked past the two robed figures and down at me.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." I replied as I climbed to my feet and wandered down the path towards where Erin was talking with someone I didn't recognize.

"Hey Erin whose the new girl?" I asked gesturing to the short red head she had been speaking to a moment ago.

"Oh hey Zach, this is Miyaji she helped the others fight off the creatures in the woods, oh and get this she's like us." She said to me whispering the last part.

"Wait you mean she's a..."

"A zodiac, yeah and she's a manakete too." Erin replied.

"But wait how did you know I was one as well? I asked dumbfounded.

"Well for starters your still wearing sketchers, and then there's the fact that the voices told me about you." She elaborated.

"Well that makes sense, they told me about you too." I replied.

"So I guess that means that they tell the zodiacs that they send in about the ones already present." I said filling in the blanks.

"Does anyone know how far away we are from Ylisstol?" Miyaji asked.

"We shouldn't be too far away from the city gates now, a couple of miles at most maybe." Chrom said as he walked up behind us.

"Don't do that!"I barked, whirling on him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull a Kellam on you." Chrom replied sheepishly.

"It's fine just don't do it again, and whose Kellam?" I asked remembering that I didn't know him yet.

"Exactly." Chrom said.

"So Chrom, who were those people you were talking to just now?" Miyaji asked.

"They wouldn't say, but they do have business with the exalt; so they're going to be traveling with us until then at least."

"Those two have business with Emmeryn?" I asked incredulously.

"Three, and apparently so." Chrom replied.

"Wait there's three now?" I asked like the inattentive idiot I was.

"Yeah, weren't you paying attention?" Chrom retorted.

"I think we both know that's a stupid question, but more importantly do you have any idea what they want?" I replied.

"Not a clue,and that's what makes me nervous about them, well that and the guy with the sword looks like he'd be able to go toe to toe with Frederick." Chrom answered.

"So the third guy has a sword." I said to no one in particular as turned to look at the three mysterious figures behind me, and sure enough there was a tall muscular male with a strangely familiar looking sword strapped to his hip.

"Hey everyone we're here!" Lissa shouted as she ran through the castle gates. 

* * *

A/N: And so without further delay chapter 6 and also the start of the reference hunt! Sorry this took so long, hope you all had some happy holidays!


	7. A noble Gathering

**Chapter 7**

Well this certainly isn't looking good, we've made it to the castle and have yet to see hide or hair of Emmeryn. One look to my left told me that the girls were thinking along the same lines I was, while another glance to my right told me that Chrom wasn't the least bit worried.

"Geez Chrom this place is huge, do you live here or something?" Erin asked suddenly.

"As a matter of fact I do, though it's only on occasion." Chrom replied sheepishly.

I'm pretty sure Robin started silently freaking out next to me because he was significantly paler after this.

"Are you all here to see the Exalt?" A guard asked Chrom, who merely nodded in response.

"Very well than, but she's currently meeting with people so you'll have to wait your turn." The guard said as he waved us through.

As we entered the throne room I couldn't help but notice two things, the first being the opulence of the room; the second being that the trio that was speaking with Emmeryn were wearing clothes that seemed remarkably similar to what our three traveling companions were wearing.

"Prince Kurth, Soren, Robert; is that really you?" The woman exclaimed in hopeful excitement, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention toward her. This however caused an uproar in the court.

"So you expect us to believe that the six of you are from Tellius, and that five of you are nobility no less?" Phila said rather judgmentally.

"Yes we do, as it is the truth." Soren stated flatly.

"You are all aware that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, aren't you?" Phila retorted.

"That's enough Phila." Emmeryn said to Phila, who complied reluctantly.

"Now then, have you any proof to these claims? If not than I will have no choice but to sentence you to death." Emmeryn said gently.

"But I'm vouching for them shouldn't that be enough?!" Soren exclaimed.

"It would be, were there anyone to corroborate your testimony." Emmeryn explained.

There is someone who can corroborate your testimony, isn't there?" Phila asked cautiously.

"I can." I said before I knew what I was doing.

"Oh, and who might you be." Emmeryn asked turning her scrutiny toward me.

"My name is Zach milady." I said bowing slightly.

"Very well than, you may give us your testimony when your ready."

"I'd like to begin by saying that I have no ties with the accused, this being said the lady that claims to be the sovereign of Daein used sacrifice on me."

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Emmeryn pried.

"I was on the ground unconscious mind you, and when I came to she was kneeling over me without a healing staff." I explained.

"Is this true?" Phila asked turning toward the woman.

"Yes, but I'll have you know that I am no princess, I am Micaiah, Priestess of the Dawn and the 15th Queen of Daein."

"Well seeing as how I have no reason to doubt the eye witness testimony of someone who professes to not knowing you prior to this you are welcome to use any of the spare amenities in the castle, so long as you behave yourselves accordingly. Now what did you tellians want to discuss?"

"Diplomacy." Kurth said flatly.

"Than perhaps we should take this talk with us to somewhere more private, unless someone needs to address other business." Emmeryn said calmly.

"Actually sis I'd like to speak with you about the creatures we encountered on the way here."Chrom cut in.

"Oh of course brother we were just about to hold a council meeting on the matter, but what of your new friends?"

"Your Grace forgive me but I must speak, these four travelers claim to not know how they arrived in Ylisse but these are all they are. Claims, they could in fact be Plegian spies." Frederick interjected.

"And what do you think of these travelers Chrom, do they have your trust?" Emmeryn asked turning her attention to her brother.

"Yes they do, and as it happens I was thinking of making some of them shepherds." Chrom replied.

"Than I see no reason not to trust them, now we really must be going to that meeting." Emmeryn said sounding a little impatient at the end.

"Right well Lissa could you please show our new friends to the barracks?" Chrom asked.

"Sure it beats having to sit through a boring ol' council meeting any day of the week." She replied.

Chrom simply nodded in agreement as he walked away, leaving the six of us alone in the throne room.

"Well come on I'll show you guys around!" Lissa cheered as she turned to face us.

…

"And here we are, the barracks, go on make yourselves at home." Lissa exclaimed proudly as we walked through the door over an hour later.

"Lissa darling, is that really you? Are you alright?" A voice called out as Maribelle ran over to greet her.

"Oh hey Maribelle." Lissa greeted.

"Oh hey yourself, I've sprouted 14 gray hairs worrying over you!" Maribelle exclaimed.

"Hey squirt, where's Chrom I bet he had hard time without ol' teach and his trusty axe." The shirtless fighter that could only be Vaike greeted.

"Oh so your 'teach' now Vaike is that it. And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. I can be taught." Lissa replied, turning to face him.

"Ha never doubt the Vaike." He said cockily.

"So are these the other new recruits that Sully was telling us about?" Maribelle asked finally noticing us.

"Yep they sure are, so I guess you could say we had plenty of help." Lissa said cheerily.

"Hey guys we're back!" Chrom called as he Frederick and the tellian nobility walked in.

"Oh captain, your back." Sumia said walking toward the group and tripping in the process.

"Those boots again Sumia?" Chrom asked as Frederick helped her up.

"No, I mean yes, I mean ugh." She replied blushing as she spoke.

"Right well listen up everyone, tomorrow morning we're leaving for Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"A unified kingdom to the north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explained.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace." Chrom replied.

"Now the Exalt would normally request such aid in person, but the people might worry if my sister suddenly left the capital. So the task has been passed to us." Chrom continued.

"It should also be noted that we will be escorting a group of tellian nobles to Regna Ferox as well." Frederick added.

"Right now these missions are strictly voluntary so if for any..."

"I volunteer!" Lissa cut in.

"Me too, you'll be needing ol' teach along for such delicate missions." Vaike said confidently.

"I... I, um."

"Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that, well I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission just yet. I mean I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well you could always stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course some lessons you can only learn on the battlefield."

"Well okay if you think it's wise." Sumia replied.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." Chrom said

"Oh yes sir, I'll do that!" Sumia stuttered.

"Good now does anyone else want to volunteer?" Chrom asked.

"I do!" I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"You can count me in!" Miyaji cried.

"I want to go too." Erin yawned.

"Right, well for everyone that's coming tomorrow, we'll meet outside the castle and begin our march from there." Chrom said.

The rest of the day was spent making preparations for tomorrow's missions, making introductions and foraging for food. Of course now I'm just trying to sleep, which is kind of hard to do when Robin needs to plan, especially since I was his roommate, although when I did finally fall asleep I dreamed of riding in the backseat of a car with a blindfold on while two people next to me whispered to each other under the sound of the radio.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys I'm back, hope you all had wonderful holidays. I'm also going to answer the questions anyone entering my scavenger hunt has. As usual critiques are welcomed but if I've made a grammatical mistake please try to use specifics so I can find and correct it. Thank you.


	8. Battle on the North Road

Chapter 8

"Zach, Zach wake up you're going to miss breakfast." Robin said, shaking me awake.

"Huh! Say what?" I asked shooting myself upright.

"That's right your missing breakfast, now come on." Robin repeated.

"The heck I am!" I proclaimed jumping out of bed and bolting out of the room and down the stairs to the dinning hall.

And just like Stahl had said in the cutscene there was a plethora of assorted baked goods from breakfast cakes, muffins, biscuits and cupcakes to various pastries, they even had fruit. But seeing as I was short on time I decided to take food that would travel well. And after downing a quick bowl of fruit and a small helping of eggs and hash browns I dashed back up to my room and grabbed my gear which I had packed the night before and ran back downstairs to pack myself some extra food rations.

"Zach is that you man am I glad to see you, for moment I thought everyone had left on some super important mission or something." Stahl said pulling up a chair to sit beside me.

"Well first of all it's missions, second I don't believe we've met, have we?" I replied.

"Wait you mean to tell me that there is some super important mission, why was I the last to hear about it?!" Stahl exclaimed shooting out of his seat.

"I dunno, but I was just about to leave for the rally point myself I could tell the others that you're on your way." I offered in response.

"That would be great, my name's Stahl by the way." he said.

"Thanks, that will help out a lot." I said as I made a beeline for the castle's south eastern gate.

Of course by the time I finally got out there I could barely see the others in the horizon.

"Well this is just great, they left without me, us, whatever." I muttered to myself namely because no one else was around. Thankfully I was able to catch up after about 15 minutes of well paced running.

"Zach, there you are, what took you so long?" Chrom asked turning to me as I approached.

"Sorry I overslept, Stahl should be close behind me by the way."

"Whose Stahl?" Robin asked.

"Hey, wait for me!" Stahl cried as he ran up behind us on his horse.

"Oh Robin, this is Stahl he's one of our finest." Chrom said introducing the two.

I didn't get to hear what Stahl had to say, mainly because I decided to strike up a conversation with one of the tellian nobles we were escorting.

"Hey, your Robert right?" I asked the green haired man Micaiah had named the other day in Emmeryn's throne room.

"That I am, but who might you be?" Robert replied.

"Oh my name's Zach, and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said trying to be polite.

"Same here, but I take it you didn't come to me just to introduce yourself, did you?" Robert deduced.

"Well since you asked. I was wondering if you and your companions would be willing to tell me anything about Tellius?"

"Well I'll ask the others, but if not I would certainly love to tell you and anyone else who will listen about my homeland." Robert replied happily.

"Great I'll check around and see if anyone else wants to hear what you'll have to say." I said ending our conversation as we emerged from the forest.

"Gods, have the risen already spread this far?" Chrom asked clearly agitated.

"Risen?" Robin said clearly confused.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick explained calmly.

"Does everyone remember what we're up against?" Chrom called out to the group.

"They'll remember me once I drive my axe into their …" Vaike said as he reached for his invisible axe.

"Wait, my axe. Where's my axe?! I just had it a second ago!" Vaike cried in frustration.

"Vaike this is no time for jokes." Chrom admonished.

"And I'm not joking! I just had it and now it's gone. It's got to be around here somewhere though." Vaike shot back with a perfectly straight face.

"Well keep to the rear than, the battle is nigh." Chrom ordered.

"Everyone get in position, they're coming." Robin shouted while practically shoving everyone into his ideal formation. As fate would have it I was placed with Virion, Vaike, and Donnel.

"Pardon me, but I do believe we have yet to be formally introduced, I am Virion the one who puts the arch in…"

"My name's Zach, and is there something I can do for you or not." I interrupted having already grown tired of hearing him talk.

"Yes well, I was wondering if I might procure myself an extra bow for the battles ahead?"

"Well this is my only one, but to be fair it will probably see better use from you, so here take it." I said as I relinquished my bow and arrows to him.

"You have my thanks, Sir Zach." Virion said as he fell back into position.

"Since when did I get knighted?" I muttered to myself as I turned to face the slowly charging risen.

"Zach would you please focus and give Donny some cover, before he gets killed." Robin barked at me from across the battlefield.

"On it!" I called back as I drew my sword and ran towards Donnel who was surprisingly holding his own against multiple risen. However I was cut off on the way there by two other corpses, both of which were wielding halberds, who must have sensed my approach somehow.

"Kill Zodiac. Please Masters." The corpses moaned in unison while easily countering my approach by moving their weapons into a deadly scissor shape, only made worse by the immediate realization that I was moving too fast to stop or effectively change directions. This left me with only one other option.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered as I increased my speed so that I was now sprinting straight toward the undead spear-men. To any stranger it probably looked like I was committing suicide but that was the plan.

Thankfully the risen widened the opening their two weapons made so that they could cut me down when I attempted to enter their guard. Imagine the surprise when I matrix slid underneath their weapons, slicing one off at the knees and effectively clothes-lining the other. Then I spun on my heels and cut down the one that still had its legs and stabbed the one that didn't through the neck, effectively killing them both.

"Die, zodiac!" Came a blood curdling screech from behind me.

Judging by how close the sound was, I was able to immediately determine that no matter how fast I moved I would never be able to effectively block in time, this however did not stop me from whirling around with lightning quickness in an attempt to face my opponent. And I would have too had it not knocked me down with it's gigantic claw.

"Die, zodiac!" The revenant gurgled triumphantly.

"You want some?!" Vaike shouted as he decapitated the beast with his axe.

"Thanks Vaike, I owe you one." I said, pulling myself to my feet.

"Think nothin' of it, now come on we got risen to kill." Vaike cheered as he ran off to find more action.

"I suppose I should make sure he doesn't do anything too reckless." I muttered to myself, slowly following after him.

"Uh, 'scuse me but are you Zach?" Came an all too familiar southern drawl from behind me.

"That I am, now what can I do for you, friend?" I asked turning to face my comrade.

"Uh, well that Robin fella said he needed us up on yonder bridge with something he called the front-lines lord Chrom." Donnel replied, clearly not knowing the danger of the task we'd been assigned.

"Oh, well lead the way then." I responded sheepishly.

Thankfully by the time we got to the bridge we were already pushing forward again. Which meant boss time, for someone at least.

"Hey look, up in the sky!" Erin cried out grabbing everyone's attention.

"What is that!" Lissa cried fearfully.

"Whatever it is it's heading straight for Chrom and Robin!" Miyaji shouted.

And just like that Frederick and his horse were off like a shot, with everyone else running off after them myself and Donnel included.

…

"Chrom, are you okay? What the heck happened?!" Lissa demanded as she checked her brother and her friend over for injuries.

"Yes Lissa, Robin and I are just fine, I just wish I knew if this girl was." Chrom said gesturing over towards where Robin and Frederick were.

"Girl, what girl! You didn't bring a girl with you to kill the risen leader, you just brought Robin!" Lissa fumed, clearly not liking being kept out of the loop, even though it was her own fault.

"So that thing we saw fall from the sky was…"

"Yeah, it was a person." Chrom finished sadness evident in his voice.

And without another word Lissa went straight to work on her new patient.

"So want to tell me what happened?" I asked Chrom carefully.

"She saved my life…" Chrom mumbled back in response.

"Alright, care to explain how that happened?" I asked now genuinely curious.

"When she fell she landed on the risen leader, crushing it on impact." Chrom sighed out so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Hey guys, I think she's come to." Lissa called out.

"Time out." Time called as he appeared in front of me.

"Oh great, what do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Well if you must know I came to give you a heads up. Little miss Scorpio is going to say something suspicious." Time answered.

"Okay first off, suspicious how? Second, I kind of already figured out that she was probably a zodiac." I said, asking the first part with dwindling patience.

"It's going to be something that may have played a part in alerting Grima to other worlds in the original time line, other than that I can't really say for certain. Time elaborated.

"Well toodles!" The voice called as if we had been having a happy conversation as he phased himself back into the void and time began to flow normally again.

As Chrom and I approached I could already tell she'd gone and said whatever it was that might have alerted Grima to the existence of the outrealms.

"Cosplay, what's that?" Both Robin and Lissa asked at the same time.

"Oh, and committed too I see, but one of you please tell me where we are?" The woman asked.

"We're currently in the haildom of Ylisse, my comrades and I were on our way to the Di-umbrage of Regna Ferox when you fell from the sky killing our enemies leader, are you hurting anywhere?" I said making sure to cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"Yeah, my head is killing me now that you mention it." The mystery woman I knew only as Scorpio said after taking several moments to absorb what I just told her, thankfully she got my hint.

"Oh well, that would explain it than, wouldn't it?" Lissa chirped.

"So do you remember anything, other than what Zach has told you?" Lissa asked genuine worry crossing her features.

"Lissa we probably shouldn't push her she might have a concussion at the very least, and the last she'd need doing is peppering her with questions!" Chrom and I cut in.

"Oh, okay big brother, but if that's the case than we should probably stop to let her rest in the next village. Where is the next village?" Lissa asked.

"According to this map the nearest, next closest settlement is just a small distance north and then west of us." Robin replied.

"Great, I think it would be best if we took our healers advice on this, don't you Chrom?" I asked simply too confirm.

"Well I'm okay with it, but we'll need to be leaving at dawns first light tomorrow, got it?" Chrom replied.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted, simply eager to be done with everyone's questions.

"Oh, and Zach; when we get to town Robin and I would like to speak with you." Chrom said as he passed me on his way to lead the formation.

"Merde."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gods Robin, aren't we there yet? It's getting dark out." Lissa whined.

"Almost, it should be right through this thicket." Robin replied.

"It had better be!" Lissa fumed angrily.

"Uh Robin, what's the name of this village? If you don't mind me asking." I pried nervously, due to the thicket being more of a forest.

"Well, it was really more of an abandoned ranch turned into a now abandoned fort by the previous exalt, but if you must know it's called Tarry Town." Robin replied turning his attention towards me momentarily before going back to navigating.

"Oh okay, thanks for that." I said struggling to not have a very visible panic attack, which I was now officially having on the inside.

"No problem." Robin replied.

…

"Well, here we are." Robin said as we finally entered the village formerly known as Tarry Town.

"Uh Robin, I hate to tell you this but this isn't a village, it's a ghost town." Chrom said as he fidgeted with falchion.

"Ghost town, Ghost town why mister I take offense to that!" A crotchety old voice called out.

"Who's there?!" Chrom demanded while he and everyone else grabbed their weapons.

"Whoa there young ones, I'm unarmed, and we're comin' out now!" The voice called back.

There was a slight pause then a silhouette appeared on the horizon, then a second, then a third, and finally a fourth, each one with their hands thrown up in the air in surrender as they approached.

"So, mind introducing yourselves?" Chrom asked still a bit on edge.

"Well I'm Ichabod." Ichabod began.

"I'm Stephen." Stephen said.

"And I am Jacob and this is my brother Wilhelm." Jacob finished, gesturing to his brother after introducing himself."

"So what brings you whippersnappers to a place like Tarry Town?" Ichabod questioned while giving us all a once over.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble we'd like some rooms and stables for the night." Robin answered.

"Trouble, why it's no trouble at all, Jacob get these weary travelers checked into the hotel, Stephen make sure one of them get's a key to the stables!" Ichabod shouted at the two.

"Yes sir!" They yelled back in response as they ran off in different directions.

"Wilhelm, would you care to show guests mounts the stables while I see them off to their rooms?" Ichabod asked this time much to my surprise.

"Why certainly." Wilhelm replied politely as he corralled the horses in the direction that Stephen went.

"Now, if you'll all follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying tonight." Ichabod said sounding much more formal, needless to say we all complied.

After a brief walk that also apparently doubled as a tour of the town's run down facilities, not that I was paying that close attention.

"Well I guess you could say the only places we don't want you going are the cemetery and the abandoned fort, sound fair?" Ichabod asked, apparently finished giving us the grand tour.

"I don't think you'll have to tell us twice sir." Chrom replied.

"Well than perhaps we should move on to the subject of sleeping arrangements." Jacob said as he entered our conversation.

"Is there a problem Jacob?" Ichabod inquired.

"Yes there is, we don't have enough available rooms to accommodate all of these travelers!" Jacob screamed at Ichabod.

"Well than we'll just have to find a way to accommodate them with the rooms we do have available." Ichabod replied tersely.

"The only way that's happening is if they'd be willing to go 2-3 to a room." Jacob shot back.

"Actually this sounds perfectly reasonable, we wouldn't want to be too much of a bother after all." Chrom interjected.

"Well so long as your all okay with this, but I'm afraid I'll have to insist that the ladies stay in separate rooms from the men, are we agreed? Jacob stipulated.

"Agreed." Chrom said.

"That's good, now feel free to stay as long as you like, and remember what Ichabod told you bought stayin' away from the cemetery and abandoned fort." Jacob said handing Chrom a copy of the master key.

"Like I said before, that shouldn't be a problem." Chrom told Jacob.

"Well, good night than we'll see ya in the mornin." Jacob said as he and Ichabod left.

After Jacob and Ichabod left we were each assigned to a room, I was in a room with Stahl and Donnel, the one thing I was thankful for right now.

"Say Zach, didn't Chrom want to talk to you?" Stahl asked, reminding me of the unpleasantness that lied ahead of me.

"Yeah I'll take care of that just as soon as I check on our concussed traveling companion." I said as I opened the door.

"Okay, but don't take too long, you still need to rest you know." Stahl chided from his position on the couch.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled in response as I exited the room.

The first thing I noticed on my way to Erin and Miyaji's room was the draft which was quickly explained by my tattered clothes, the second was how dark it would be were it not for the candles and lanterns spread through out the hall. This however, only served to make me more paranoid.

Taking a deep breath as I approached the door, I reached for the knocker and used it three times.

"Bang, bang, bam."

Erin opened the door slightly, "Oh it's you, what do you want?" Erin huffed indignantly while crossing her arms.

"We need to talk, all of us, privately." I said flatly.

"Fine, but let's make this quick." Erin said granting me entrance to the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Miyaji asked once we were all situated.

"Well first I think we should introduce ourselves to our newest member." I said gesturing toward Scorpio.

"Well those two have already done so but just so you know my name's Owar." Owar said timidly, her long crimson colored hair hiding her face.

"Alright next item of business, this town." I said with a heavy sigh.

"What about it?" Miyaji asked.

"Well for one thing it's creepier than the human centipede movie around here, and secondly it's the setting for Washington Irving's short story _Sleepy Hallow_." I explained as calmly as I could.

"Oh, so this is a bad thing?" Miyaji asked for clarification.

"Well if your wondering if we're all going to die than I don't think I'd be able to tell you one way or the other, simply because there are so many variations of the same story, especially when it comes down to the ending." I explained.

"Alright so basically there's a fifty-fifty chance of us being brutally murdered tonight. Great, just great!" Erin exclaimed.

"So did you need anything else, or was that all?" Owar asked cautiously.

"Well there was one more thing that I thought we should discuss." I said as genuine worry crossed my features.

"And what might that be?" Erin asked curiously.

"Chrom and Robin want speak with me."

"That's it?!" Erin exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, but there is a very good chance that they've discovered that we're not of this world."

"So your telling us that we might be suspected of being from the outrealms?" Erin asked

"Why is that bad?" Owar asked.

"Because of the outrealm we're all from." I replied.

"Oh, right."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Miyaji asked.

"Well I think that it'd be best if we all revealed our origins to them at once, provided they actually want to talk to me about it that is." I said laying out my idea

"So we're all going to your meeting with Chrom and Robin than?"

"I think it would be for the best, after all we don't have to tell them what outrealm we're from, just that we're from one of them." I said trying to convince my fellow zodiacs.

"Right but what if they want details?" Erin asked.

"Be vague." I answered.

…

The girls still seemed a little hesitant, I guess I'll just have to fix that.

"Well that's all I really wanted to talk about so if none of you have anything they want to discuss than I guess I'll be going." I said making my way toward the door.

"To bed, right?" Owar asked nervously.

"Actually I have to get to that meeting I was telling you about, but don't worry I won't say anything that isn't true." I said as I left the room.

…

"Alright you win, we'll go to your meeting!" Erin cried.

"Glad to hear it, now come on we're running late as it is." I said as if I hadn't just blackmailed them all into tagging along.

"And why would is that?" Erin asked as we walked towards Chrom's room.

"Something tells me you already know, but for the record it's because I was meeting with you three. I replied matter o' factly, continuing our pace toward our commanders chambers.

Thankfully the rest of our journey was not only brief but silent as well although I knew for a fact we were late when I saw Frederick pacing outside the door way.

"Zach where have you been, we were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago." The knight demanded clearly upset.

"Sorry, I was looking for new clothes, I didn't find any though." I said lying through my teeth.

"Is he here yet Frederick?" Robin called through the door.

Frederick seemed to take this as his cue to show us in, so thankfully there was no time for him to scrutinize us or my lie for being late.

"Your late." Robin said bluntly.

"He knows, now what did you want to talk to us about?" Erin asked with equal bluntness.

"Well we really only wanted to talk to Zach, so you girls don't have to be here." Chrom said politely.

"They know that, but they're here because I've blackmailed them into coming, end of story." I replied dismissively.

"Oh, well okay than." Chrom said apparently being okay with what I'd done.

"Anyway, lets get this meeting under way, shall we?" Robin asked in an attempt to bring back on topic.

"Yeah, so what did you two want to talk to me about?" I asked silently praying I would dodge a bullet or two.

"The last battle." Robin replied.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked for clarification.

"You were reckless and could have been killed worse still, others could have been hurt or worse because of what you did." Chrom explained calmly.

"Are you referring to when I slid under the Risens guard?" I asked trying to get some understanding of what they would be talking about.

"Yes we are!" Robin replied angrily.

"And we would appreciate it if you were more careful in the future." Chrom interjected before Robin could berate any further.

"Oh. Okay I'll do that, now if that's all you needed than I think it would be for the best if we got back to our rooms and turned in for the night." I said hurriedly, trying to get out of the meeting room as quickly as possible.

"Sit down Zach." Robin ordered firmly causing me to freeze where I was now standing and then obey without question.

"There is, one other thing." Chrom began clearly trying to choose his words carefully.

"Oh, and what might that be?" I asked trying to appear more neutral than worried.

"Well for starters, is your name Zach Fisher?" Chrom asked with a completely straight face.

"It is, but, how did you know?" I replied, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"I believe this should answer that question." Robin said as he pulled an all too familiar looking object out of one of his numerous coat pockets, stunning every zodiac in the room.

It was a 3DS, more importantly though were the words on the back of the top screen in big, bold, white, letters that said _Property of Zach Fisher._

"So, mind telling us what it is we're looking at?" Robin asked, his voice free of any discernible emotion.

"It's a paper weight that I bought from an Anna a while back." I replied immediately, thankful for my advanced paranoia for once.

"Well I guess that makes sense, but we do have another question, if you don't mind that is?" Robin said.

"And what might that be?" I asked wondering how this could possibly get worse.

"Well you see we found this strange looking card in a compartment on the paperweight and when we pushed in on the card it sprung out part way and we were able to remove it from the paperweight."

"Is there a question somewhere in that sentence, or do you just like to hear yourself talk?" Erin asked dryly.

"Actually there were several questions in that sentence, but I think you all need to come clean with us first." Robin retorted.

"How do you know we're lying, furthermore we've hardly said anything so how could we be?" Erin countered with near flawless logic.

"Simple, earlier you were in a meeting Zach, where he then blackmailed you into coming here for some reason, which I'm guessing has something to do with the 'paperweight'." Robin replied using flawless logic.

"I take it there's another reason that you think I'm lying." I spoke before someone could make the situation any worse.

"Well like were saying before, we found this card in the paperweight and that's when we noticed that the writing on the back said something about it being a game." Chrom explained.

"Perhaps you could try telling us why this was in the, whatever the other thing is." Robin suggested smoothly as he placed the game card for Fire Emblem Awakening on the table next to my 3DS.

I was about to open my mouth to try and explain the situation without making it worse by alerting the Grima inside of Robin of the existence of outrealms like Earth when suddenly there was an ear splitting shriek.

"That was Lissa's scream, Frederick rally the other shepherds on the double!" Chrom barked to his charge as he and Robin dragged out of the room.

"Of course my lord." Frederick replied.

"Should we follow them?" Owar asked.

"Well we are shepherds aren't we?" Erin replied smartly.

There was another scream, closer this time and without any further debate the four of us ran towards the sound. I wonder if we still would have done so had we known what kind of hell was waiting for us both at the other end and in the darkness of Tarry Town.


	10. Riders of the Void

**Chapter 10**

"Does anyone even know where we're going right now?" Miyaji panted, clearly annoyed that we were getting involved.

"No not really. I've just been following Chrom, and I think he's following Lissa's screams." I replied as we thundered down the steps and right into Zelgius, Kurth, Micaiah, and Sephiran.

"Be you friend or foe?" Zelgius growled menacingly.

"Uh, friend." I replied not really sure about what was happening.

"Then prove it!" Zelgius snarled hefting Alondite up to my throat.

"Look I'm not sure what's going on here, but we were just trying to catch up to Chrom, Robin and Frederick when we ran into you."

"What are they doing up at this time of night?" Zelgius asked in a tone that revealed nothing to me.

"We heard Lissa screaming and they were the first ones to act." Miyaji answered.

"And do you have any idea as to why she may have been screaming?" Sephiran cut in.

"No, but if I had to guess I'd say it would also have something to do with the sword that's pointed at my throat." I retorted dryly.

"Then you'd be correct. You see Micaiah and I were attacked in our room just now by, well see who it is for yourself." Sephiran said plainly.

There was a split second where I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, when I realized they weren't I thought I would be sick.

"Thankfully, Zelgius was close by and has since incapacitated the man and confiscated his sword, I don't think the two of us would be here were it not for him." Sephiran complimented.

"Yes, but now there are questions that we must answer. Like why would Robert attack us?" Micaiah questioned.

"Your questions can wait for now. Right now we've got to get to get to your comrades, on the double." A gruff mysterious voice retorted, startling everyone.

"Whose there? Show yourself damn you!" Zelgius demanded.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you, in fact I was actually sent here to help you." The voices owner cried as he stepped out of a shadowy corner of the room with his hands raised slightly above his head in surrender.

"Is that so?" Kurth asked skeptically.

"Yes, now I'll try to explain what's going on at some point, but right now we need to find where your friends have gone." The man ordered.

And then as if on cue, the double doors of the hotel entrance were flung open by an incredibly strong gust of wind.

"Despair mortals, for your doom draws ever closer." Came a loud thundering voice that shook the very frame of the hotel.

It was then that we saw that who was speaking was a tall, well muscled man wearing a set of blood red robes, with an incredibly large flaming sword to boot.

"Aw crap, why did it have to be him?" The man that was supposed to be helping us muttered to himself.

"You two know each other?" I asked the stranger, hoping to get some useful information in regards to our current situation.

"Unfortunately yes, we go way back, and not in a good way." The man replied hastily.

"Okay, so what's our plan of attack than? Should we try to hit him hard and fast, or outlast him and make this a game of wills?" I inquired.

"You don't get it do you that isn't a man, that's a demon in the form of a man!" The stranger exclaimed as the figure that had to be at least seven feet in height slowly drew closer.

"How do you mean?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"What I mean is that the giant out there that is undoubtedly coming here to kill us all, is the third rider of the apocalypse!" The stranger screamed at me while grabbing and shaking me by my elbows.

"So we're boned?" I asked for clarification.

"Unless Kin-slayer shows up." The man replied irritably.

"Uh, not to make matters worse but…"

"How dear Owar, could things possibly be worse for us than they are now?!" I screamed cutting her off mid-sentence.

"We're surrounded." She finished.

"What! By who?" The man asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Oh, just every shepherd that we brought on this expedition minus Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and the people holed up in this sorry excuse for an inn." Erin said casually as she walked up to us.

"Any sign of the three you named off?" I asked.

"None that any of us could see." Erin replied visibly deflating as she said it.

"So either they're still out there, fighting for their lives, or they've been captured and are now being held hostage." I said plainly trying to keep hope that Chrom, Robin, and Lissa were alive.

"Or there's the third door that's the most likely scenario, which is their all dead already." The man said disdainfully.

Surprisingly, we all had the same reaction witch was to immediately tense up and try not to kill him.

"Now nephew, you know I can't allow that, they're all far too important." Came another, much more gravely voice than any I had ever heard before.

"Uncle! Your here, but how did you find me?"

"Oh Charles, you should know by now that uncle Death always keeps his appointments." Death said erasing any doubt that he was an imposter by moving to embrace his nephew as he spoke.

"So let me get this straight, our friends are dead?" I asked now thoroughly confused for a second time.

"What! No, I'm here to help you guys out of this mess." Death replied sounding quite offended by my question.

"Alright, so what's your plan than?" I asked the pale rider.

"Charles will escort you and the shepherds out of the void while I fight the third rider." Death explained.

"You know Death I think I have a better idea." Another voice interjected.

"And what might that be, War?" Death asked as he whirled on his heel to find that the seven foot tall juggernaut had somehow made it inside and incapacitated our tellian allies without any of us noticing, despite the fact that we were all in the same room.

"I will allow you all to leave the void unhindered, all I want in exchange is to duel a zodiac." War said.

"To what end?" Death asked flatly.

"Death or in my case forfeiture, most likely." War responded.

"Well what do you guys think?" Death asked not even daring to avert his gaze or for that matter his guard for an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I think your crazy if you think any of us would ever accept an offer like that!" Erin spat venomously at War.

"Oh and why's that?" War asked sounding more than a little hurt.

"Well we can't exactly trust you for starters." Owar stated matter of factly.

"And what if Death were to promise that he would proctor the duel? Would that make things more agreeable for your group?" War offered.

"I would also submit to a duel and duel rules of your champions choosing." War continued after an awkward silence ensued.

"Now when you say champion do you mean the person that we've elected to fight you?" Miyaji asked.

"More or less, but it also includes the person or persons that fight alongside the champion." Death answered.

"And just so we're clear, you'd still let anyone who isn't fighting you leave the void unhindered?" I asked more for the sake of clarity than anything else.

"Why of course, you have my word as a Rider of the Void that should even one of you accept my challenge that anyone not involved in the duel will be sent out of the void." War replied happily.

"…"

"Your not going to accept are you?" War asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Well than I guess I'll just have to go with plan B than won't I." War said as he readied himself for combat by once again setting his sword a blaze.

"What's plan B?" Charles asked on cue as the two riders began circling each other.

"This is!" War exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. As the pair stopped with War's back turned to us.

"Ow w"

"Ha ha, yes, an all around success, wouldn't you say brother dear?!" War cried with sadistic glee.

"What, what have you done to me?" Death moaned in pain as he quite visibly stumbled into War.

"Me? Why I've done nothing yet Pale one, now Famine on the other hand is currently on his way to your subconscious mind, so if your smart you'll save your strength and go to sleep." War explained as he seethed with an unbridled malicious rage that had likely taken several centuries if not millennium to build.

"Your … all … dead!" Death rasped.

"And I loathe you too commander, now go to sleep." War replied as he sent the Pale Rider flying into the staircase with a nasty looking right hook.

"Uncle!" Charles cried as he dashed to the downed horseman's side.

"Now, that just leaves you meddlesome zodiac." War said as he turned his attention back to us.

"So which one of you wants to die first?" War boasted confidently as he began pushing us into a corner through sheer intimidation factor.

"_Draw your weapon we can take him together."_ Came a chorus of voices from inside my skull.

Look, who ever you people are you've clearly lost it you think I stand a fighting chance against this opponent.

"_You don't need to defeat him, you just need to out last him."_ The chorus spoke again, sounding more commanding this time. And while I didn't want to admit it, something told me that these voices were at the very least right about needing to out last war in armed combat. Although the question that remained was how was I going to out last someone like War?

"_Cast your doubts aside as they have no place in combat, for the moment you draw your weapon you will need to be on the defensive."_ The voices advised.

"Right, well let's do this than!" I exclaimed as I hastily drew my sword and fell into a ready stance almost instantly.

"Very well Capricorn, prepare to die!" War exclaimed with poorly masked blood lust as he lunged at me with his over sized sword. Which I was much to my surprise and my attackers chagrin, somehow able to turn aside with the dull side of my blade allowing me to close some the remaining distance between myself and his guard. This however left me open to a devastating **300** style kick that sent me flying through the inn's wall along with the wall of the adjacent building's upper level.

And why did that not hurt as bad as it should have? I wondered to myself.

"_Focus Capricorn he's coming at you again."_ The head voices admonished. Which really wasn't helping the splitting pain in my head.

"Come on Capricorn, is that all you can do? Have you truly had enough already?" War asked sounding more disappointed than anything else. Needless to say everything about this current situation had me at a temporary loss for words.

"… Pitiful …" War mumbled clearly disappointed with the current turn of events.

"If this is what has become of the power of my former friend and teacher no less than I will gladly end you, though it is clear to me now that you are undeserving of a warriors death, but as a friend, I will gladly grant this to you should you make such a request." War spoke with a cocktail of emotions showing in his voice, none of which were the least bit malicious, more sad if anything. Which was kind of how I felt despite not knowing what it was he was referring to, I still felt sad. Sad that I couldn't help my new friends out of this mess that we had inadvertently landed ourselves in and that I'd never live long enough to reconcile with my family and friends back on earth for all the worry I'd caused them. Worried about what would become of us and what my family and friends were thinking right now, but most of all I was disappointed, disappointed that I couldn't handle this foe which was silly given who I had been fighting, but I just had this feeling of confidence deep inside my bones that admittedly probably had something to do with the multitude of voices I had been hearing on and off again ever since Death had been incapacitated.

"_Well than, how do you want this to end Zach?"_ A lone woman asked while suddenly appearing out of no where. Not that I could even discern where I was anymore, quite frankly I was just going off of memory.

"I, I don't know, right now I just want to be able last long enough to get me and my friends to safety. The rest I'll worry about when I have to." I replied slightly dejected at not being able to actually answer her question.

"_Than let us help you, you don't have to fight him alone you know."_ The woman replied knowingly.

"Now when you say us you mean…?" I trailed off.

"_Why your fellow Capricorn's that have come before you, silly."_ The woman answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh uh, great, so where are they, And where are we for that matter?" I asked only now realizing that I wasn't where I last remembered being.

"_Well we are currently inside your head, and the other Capricorns are, fighting War with your body. Damn it all, I explicitly told them not to do that!"_ The mystery woman exclaimed.

"Uh look, while being inside my own head is great and all could you maybe get me back into my body so I can do stuff like physically exist?" I asked, hoping to speed things up a little.

"_Sure thing, just give me second to open up a portal for you."_ She said pleasantly.

"So mind introducing yourself miss?"

"_Anita. My name's Anita, and your going to want to brace yourself before you walk through that door."_ Anita said informatively.

"What door? Oh never mind you put it behind me. So anything else that might prove helpful to know before I leave?" I asked hoping she could give me some more useful advice.

"_Yeah, trust your instincts and go with the flow while your in the void."_ Anita replied while practically shoving me through the door.

"Why won't you just die!?" War screamed angrily while he swung his sword at me with each word. And I was much to my surprise responding appropriately to each of his attacks, even landing some of my own hits on the horseman that would have proven fatal had he been a normal man.

"Brother, we must leave here with all due haste at once. It won't be long before the royal family gets here with their armies and should that happen there will be no escape for us." A rather bulky looking man on horseback called out to War.

"Then take Famine and flee this place with him before that can happen, you can leave the rest to me." War growled to his compatriot.

"Godspeed Pestilence, Godspeed." War mumbled almost too quietly for me to hear.

Suddenly I felt the flat of War's still burning sword hit me at full force, which sent me skidding through the dirt. Then I felt what at first felt like an anvil slowly being lowered on to my torso, but it wasn't, it was in fact War deciding to kill me in the slowest and most brutally painful way that was currently possible, which just so happened to involve him slowly curb stomping my rib cage.

"Well Capricorn I'll admit this was fun, and there were moments during your second wind when I could have swore I was sparring with my long deceased master, or perhaps just someone equal to his skill or maybe even greater. But that's all they were, just moments, brief flashes of the man that once held the mantle that you now have and are hardly worthy of for that matter." War gloated all while steadily putting more force into the foot that was currently anchoring itself into my chest cavity. I'm not really sure what happened after that so I guess I blacked out from the pain or something, but when I came to I was being carried by a gentle looking broad shouldered giant that was at least a head taller than Death.

"Worry not my son. The zodiac will be fine, he may be sore due to overexerting himself, but he will be fine otherwise." A woman's voice soothed.

"If only this was the only thing bothering me right now, but alas it would not be the least bit true. Tell me mother how do you and father do it?" The giant replied.

"My son, I promise you that we can discuss these things later, but for now you must focus on returning the humans to the world that they came from. The king has enough to deal with as it is right now." The woman's voice spoke again. The giant simply nodded and began speaking in an ancient sounding tongue that I'd never heard before, then when he had finished he laterally tossed me causing me to fade into unconsciousness again.


	12. Laguz City

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note: Italics in quotation are translated galdrar speak.**

* * *

"Do you think he'll wake up anytime soon?" Robin's voice nervously asked someone that I couldn't see.

"The answer's the same as it was yesterday and the day before that. His condition while stable, is a far cry from what it should be given the amount of time he's been in bed and the number of staves that have been used on him." Owar's voice said dejectedly.

"So your saying that he'll never wake up, is that it?" Chrom asked sounding surprisingly level headed about what was going on.

Wait are they talking about me?

"No. What I'm saying is that while there is no medical reason for him not to have woken up by now, the fact that he's remained as stable as he has for the time he's been out is actually an encouraging sign when you consider that we were trying to save his life with no medical history to go on what so ever. So I guess you could say that his life is in his own hands now." Owar replied in a clear attempt to keep spirits up.

"And just so we're clear no one knows how this happened to him?" Chrom asked sounding irritated this time.

"I've already spoken with everyone in the shepherds and Frederick is currently trying to ascertain if one of the Tellians somehow did this to him or know anything, though even that seems unlikely at this point." Robin sighed tiredly.

"So it seems as though Zach is our only option for receiving an answer to what happened to him." Chrom said sounding thoroughly exhausted by this ordeal.

Shit they are talking about me! But why? What happened? Should I be worried?

"Hey! What do you people think your doing? You've no business here, now leave!" A guard from outside the room shouted.

"We are here to see our friend." A middle aged woman judging by her voice replied to the guard.

"Oh really, is that so? Cause here's what I think, I think your all assassins here to kill the people in this room on behalf of some Plegian noble." The guard spat hatefully at the apparent group of visitors.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion, or your absurd accusation. Now please let us through we are quite clearly unarmed." A somewhat older sounding man shot back with plenty of youth still showing in his voice.

"Lady Ena! King Naesala What are you doing here?" Robert asked clearly surprised to be seeing them here. Where ever here was.

…

"These people are with me, let us through at once." Robert stated firmly, leaving no room for any further discussion on the matter.

"Of course, anything for the Khan's esteemed guests." The overzealous and perhaps racist guard choked out while swallowing his ego. This was followed by the sound of the door opening and then promptly closing after several people filed in.

Okay seriously how big is this room?

"Well as much as would love to stay and chat with you all, I feel that Robin and I should be getting back to training with the others for our upcoming tournament." Chrom said apparently trying to offer some privacy to the newcomers. Or maybe he's just getting a little claustrophobic.

"Say Prince Robert if it's not too much trouble could you please introduce me to the Khan? I'd rather not have to go through another hurdle like we all did just now." Ena asked cautiously.

"Say no more, I'll take care of that for you as well as finding you your sleeping arrangements." Robert replied as he left the room.

"_Wake up Capricorn, there is much we wish to discuss with you."_

"_I am awake I'm just not up is all." _I replied smartly.

"_Open your eyes Capricorn."_

"_As you wish, stranger." _I retorted while slowly peeling my eyes open enabling me to see the people I had been conversing with.

"See now, isn't this better than what we were doing before?" Naesala asked facetiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I just take moment to ask Capricorn a few medical questions in regards to his health?" Owar asked using a sickly sweet voice that put me on edge.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you, miss?" Reyson asked trailing off towards the end of his question.

"Owar. And while it's a pleasure to meet you all I'm afraid I must ask you to either take a seat and sit quietly, or wait outside in the hall while I conduct my tests." Owar commanded authoritatively.

"Not until we know why your your doing these tests, and what they're for." Reyson and Naesala shot back irritably.

"_It's all right, I trust her to do what is right by me, she is Scorpio after all."_ I replied trying to smooth things over before they got out of hand.

And now Owar is looking at me like I've grown a second head.

"Right, well if you guys could just have a seat somewhere that would be great." Owar suggested rather sheepishly. Thankfully they all did what was asked of them.

The tests Owar conducted were pretty much your standard guy comes out a coma tests, not that I would know first hand or anything. The two tests that did seem out of place however were the breathing and heart rate tests. Than again they were amongst the likes of the reflex tests, vision tests, concussion tests, and numerous paralysis tests.

"Well Zach, I'm not sure how you managed to recover from your injuries so quickly, never mind the fact that you made a full recovery in under half the estimated time it would take for your initial injuries to heal. But I digress, the point is that you should be good to fight in the tournament should you wish to do so." Owar explained.

"So that's it, I'm free to go, no more tests?" I asked Owar, eager to get out of bed and breathe in the crisp cold air that reminded me of my home.

"Just as soon as you promise me that you won't push your self too hard." Owar said flatly leaving no room for any kind of debate what so ever.

"You got it doc. Now how about we get out of this stuffy room and grab something to eat. I don't know about the rest of you but I'm famished." I replied to the room full of people. As I casually walked out of the room and proceeded down the hallway to the mess hall.

"Zach!" Owar called out from behind me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked as I turned back to address her.

"The mess hall is this way." Owar replied gesturing for me to follow her.

"Oh, well lead the way than." I said as I fell into the makeshift line of laguz that had formed behind her.

"So, Zach, is my English okay? Do you understand me?" A timid voice practically squeaked from my peripheral left side.

"I can understand you just fine Leanne, so I'd say your English is doing great." I replied after getting over the initial shock that Leanne of all people had spoken a complete English sentence to me. And the fact that these laguz all looked a lot older now then when they were in Tellius.

"Zach! Your okay!" The all too familiar voice of Lissa shouted as she ran toward me at full speed. And crashed into me with an immediate bear hug.

"Of course he's okay, what kind of Zodiac would Sir Capricorn be if he wasn't?" Naesala answered on my behalf much to my chagrin.

"_Naesala darling, I think that was supposed to be a secret."_ Leanne told her husband in galdrar speak.

"_That it was." _I replied somehow using galdrar speak to answer.

"Whoa too cool Zach! Why didn't you tell us you were bi-lingual?" Lissa asked enthusiastically apparently missing what King Naesala had just said about me.

"Believe me Lissa, I'm just as surprised as you are. Now can we please get something to eat?" I answered truthfully.

"You wouldn't be trying to court my little sister now would you Zach?" Chrom asked as he approached us from behind with Frederick, Flavia, and Robin, Robert, Ena and three laguz that I had never seen before close behind him.

"No I'm just hungry is all." I replied, after performing an impromptu about face.

"I bet you are given how long you've been out." Flavia said in greeting to me.

"How long was I out anyway?" I asked the group.

"Three days. But now's not the time for us to dwell on these things, especially given how hungry you must be right now." Chrom answered albeit a little reluctantly.

"So can I go get some food in me now?" I asked hoping to be dismissed.

"Of course. And as it happens we were just heading there ourselves to have some lunch, although we were going to check and see how things were going regarding your health first." Chrom said with poorly veiled concern etched in his voice.

"So I guess I saved you all an extra trip than." I said only now acknowledging the other people that were also with Chrom at the moment.

"Yeah I guess you did." Chrom replied rather sheepishly.

"Alright, now that whatever this was has been taken care of why don't we go get some food. I'm sure young Zach here is about ready to devour anything he sees in the mess hall whether it's on his plate or not." Flavia said as she cleared a path to the dinning hall for herself.

When we arrived, the mess hall was a regular hive of activity, or at least it had been until we walked in cause that's when everything got really quiet and everyone started starring at me like I was some kind of radioactive freak. Ah well I'm too hungry to care right now.

"So Zach, what exactly happened to you?" Robin asked curiously.

Shit why'd he have to ask about that now? Ah well I guess I should have seen this coming and it's not like I could have avoided this forever.

"I dunno, why do you ask?" responded lamely after swallowing a rather large bite of food.

"Because no one seems to have a clue as to how you ended up half dead thirty yards outside of camp looking like you'd lost a fist fight with Sloan the Lion and were then subsequently trampled by a herd of giant 60 foot tall horses and then curb-stomped by an even bigger giant person. And I'm taking this both seriously and personally." Robin replied bitterly.

"Well I'm sorry Robin but I don't know what to tell you other than I don't remember what happened to me." I lied hoping to get away from this topic of conversation as quickly as possible.

"That's okay Zach, you just rest up tomorrows a big day for the shepherds you know." Robin sighed.

"Yeah the tournament starts tomorrow." I replied.

"Actually Zach, you slept through most of the tournament. So tomorrow starts off with the Quarter-finals and ends with the closing ceremonies." Robin explained.

"Oh, I see, so is there anything else I missed?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well there's the laguz, although you've already met most of them. Oh and we got some new shepherds too!"

"So there's nothing else I need to know about?" I asked again for clarification.

"Not that I can think of, although you may want to introduce yourself to our new recruits." Robin answered.

"Just send them my way when you get the chance alright." I said as I prepared myself for a second helping of mutton.

"Now that, I can do. Oh and Zach before I forget, is this yours?" Robin asked as he reached into one of his many coat pockets that lined the inside of his coat and pulled out my 3DS.

"Yeah it's mine. Where did you find it?" I asked in reply.

"It was in the quiver that you gave to Virion, he didn't know what it was so he brought it to me and Chrom." Robin answered trailing off towards the end.

"And now your returning it to me after what I can only assume was a careful examination and investigation of my private property." I finished for him a little irritated by how little trust there was for me.

"Well yes, but that was mostly Frederick's doing. And we never could answer any of our most basic questions about it, so there's really no need for you to worry about your privacy." Robin replied nervously.

"So, just stay away from Frederick for a little while?" I asked.

"You said it not me. Anyways I should get going this army won't run itself you know." Robin said standing up.

"Thank you, Robin." I called out as he walked away.

Well at least I got my 3DS back, and hopefully no ones any wiser as to what it does.

"I suppose I should get to introducing myself to these new shepherds, amongst other things." I muttered as I stood up and began to clean up the mess I had made of the table when I heard the large oak double doors being pushed open.

"Do you think he's still in here, Erick?" A woman asked someone whose name was apparently Erick as they walked into the room.

"If he's not than we'll just be one step closer to finding him." Erick replied sounding both calm and confident.

"And who might you two be looking for? I might just be able to help you find them." I said walking up to them, after having at least made the table look presentable.

"Um well." The woman who I could now see was shivering on account of being dressed in something a lot like high summoner Yuna's gunner attire with the only difference being that she had an assortment of hidden weapons instead of pistols.

"Good god aren't you cold in that!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well kind of, but it's nothing I'm not already used to." Zara replied a little self-consciously

"I think what Zara was trying to say before she was interrupted is that your the person we were looking for." Erick said getting us back on track.

"Oh, so what did you need me for?" I asked.

"We can't talk about it here, but if you want to know meet us in the sparring ring for a midnight training session. Oh, and be sure to get some sleep before that session too you'll thank us for it." They said as they walked away leaving me both speechless and dumbfounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"We're glad to see that you took the advice of your fellow Zodiac, Zach." The Voidmasters greeted in a tone that was probably intended to be all business but still managed to sound ominous.

"And I'm glad to be here by my own volition," I snarked, "now can someone please tell me what this is about?"

"We called this meeting for multiple reasons, one of these being your new found allies." The Voidmasters answered, continuing their ominous harmonics.

"What about' em?" I asked cautiously.

"They've been displaced."

"Yeah so?" I countered lazily.

"By Grima and the first three of the voids Four Riders!" The trio exclaimed with equal amounts of impatience and anger present.

Oh balls that's not just bad that's the worst. But how did Grima get to Tellius in the first place? And shouldn't someone have been keeping those riders on a short leash?

"Okay, so I didn't have questions before but I do now." I responded still not quite sure what to make of this recent turn of events.

"You mean like how Grima could have made his way to Tellius with out our knowledge, let alone with the aforementioned riders?" The Voidmasters asked rhetorically.

"Uh yeah how'd you know?" I asked warily.

"Your fellow zodiac asked the same questions before we sent some of them to evacuate certain strategic assets from Themis." H Explained patiently.

"Now to answer what is likely your first question," A paused to take an extra breath for the knowledge bomb that he was about to unload on me. "Grima was able to enter Tellius when a massive energy spike caused a fluctuation in the portal that the paradox children used to enter this time space."

"We believe that this fluctuation is also responsible for Laurent appearing two years before Lucina as well as the appearance and disappearance of the famed Phantom Strategist of the Three Lycian Lords."

"Alright, but how is all of what you just told me supposed to answer the question of how the hell Grima ended up in Tellius, not to mention how those riders got loose?" I asked getting irritated at how vague these three were being right now.

"We don't think Grima intended to conquer Tellius." H began evenly.

"If he didn't intend to conquer Tellius than why'd he go there to begin with?" I asked more lost than I had been before.

"Because the energy spike that caused the initial fluctuation in the portal also caused a subsequent series of ripples across time and space and while we were for the most part able to contain the fluctuations, we were not able to keep them from effecting Tellius." L explained with what was perhaps a trace of sorrow in his voice.

"What's more alarming is that Grima began his invasion and subsequent razing of Tellius shortly after two paradox children appeared and warned of his coming." H continued.

"How is that alarming?" I asked.

"He invaded with the riders at his side," L shot back bitterly "but at least Death still remains loyal."

"Oh." I cringed, thinking back to what I remembered of my fight with War.

"So needless to say that things could have been a lot worse for the Tellians if they had not already been warned." A said, probably trying to change the subject.

"So you said when we started that there were multiple reasons for my being here, what were the rest?"

"Yes, we did say that didn't we Zach." The Voidmasters sighed as though I had just reminded them that they had something to do that none of them really wanted to do. Which was in my opinion rather worrisome.

"Zach, we're afraid that there's no easy way to tell you what we now fear to be true. So we're going to try to break this news to you as gently as we can." L spoke with a calm gentleness that I had yet to hear from him. It was in all honesty a little frightening.

"I take it that this isn't good news?" I asked more rhetorically than anything else.

"No Zach we're afraid that this isn't good news, in fact this is very bad news. News that so far pertains to you and you alone." H replied sounding like he was about to tell me that I was terminally ill and had less than a month to live. Which was perhaps even scarier than the tone that L had taken with me mere moments ago.

…

"Zach, your earthly form has gone missing." L said, breaking the tension of the four of us and replacing it with my own steroid infused cocktail of negative emotions.

"Do you have any idea as to how this could have happened?" I asked in a daze over what I had just heard.

"I'm sorry Zach but no, we don't, our best guess is that Grima, whether by himself or by proxy, sneaked his way to and into your world and made off with your body. Although we have no way to prove this is the case at the moment." The Voices sang in a melancholy harmony.

"So, what am I supposed to do until my body is found just lay low?" I asked hoping that they would affirm the idea in some form or another.

"Yes, that and stay vigilant, peril could befall you at any time now because of what has happened." The Voidmasters advised in unanimous warning.

"Alright, I'll be extra careful until we can manage to locate and retrieve my second body." I called back to the trio as I began to feel the connection that my consciousness had to the void shift back to the material plane of Ylisse.


End file.
